go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Mission 42: Attack! Within the Megazord
is the 42nd episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters and is the debut of MegaZord Zeta, Escape's personal MegaZord. Synopsis While the Go-Busters battle Denshaloid 2 and DenshaZord 2, Enter uses a Messiah Card on DenshaZord 2, turning it into the MegaZordloid, sucking people into itself, including Yoko who must battle inside the combination Metaloid/Megazord to save civilians. Plot After Yellow Buster destroys Denshaloid 2 within three minutes before his Megazord counterpart appears, she and the other Go-Busters get into their Buster Machines to face Denshazord 2. However, Enter uses Messiah Card 06 to have Denshazord 2 evolve into Megazordloid with another Megazord arriving. But with the Megazord no where to be found, Go-Buster Ace attempts to stop Megazordloid as he escapes into subspace. While the Go-Busters search for their quarry, they learn Megazordloid is abducting despairing humans for their weaknesses with Yoko dragged in while attempting to save a pessimistic youth. With Masato and Jay updated on the turn of events, Hiromu and company reveal their intent to use Nakamura as bait to lure the Messiah Metaloid out into the open. Within Megazordloid, Yoko attempts to cheer the other people up before the Messiah Metaloid stops to send Buglers into him to deal with Yoko. Taking advantage, Buster Beet holds Megazordloid long enough for Red Buster and Blue Buster to enter the Messiah Metaloid as he escapes back into subspace. With Red Buster Powered Custom taking his fight with Enter Unite outside Megazordloid, Blue Buster Powered Custom finds himself Escape Evolve when he arrives in Megazordloid's dynamo. Luckily, thanks to the passengers giving her sweets back to reinvigorate herself, Yellow Buster comes to Blue Buster's aid and assumes Powered Custom mode before destroying Megazordloid's dynamo, the two getting everyone out of the deactivated Messiah Metaloid. However, as Buster Hercules destroys Megazordloid, a Type Delta Megazord emerges from the wreckage as the surviving Messiah Card evolves it into the Type Zeta Megazord as Enter reveals Megazordloid was also analyzing hope to make the turn of events possible. With Escape piloting it, the Type Zeta Megazord overwhelms Buster Hercules and Tategami Lioh with ease. However, as it has yet to fully stabilize, Megazord Zeta but is forced to fall back with Hiromu unnerved that his nightmare of Messiah will become a reality. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : Guest Cast * : * : *Salary Man: *Woman: *Student: *Child: Songs *'OP': Morphin'! Movin'! Buster Ship! *Te no Hira wo Taiyo ni *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode will air alongside Kamen Rider Wizard episode 14, Film Director Came Back. *The song Yoko sings in this episode is the same one that Remi Hoshikawa (FiveYellow) taught her pupils in the first episode of Fiveman. Umeko also sang it in the first episode of Dekaranger. DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Mission 41: The Thief Pink Buster!, Mission 42: Attack! To the Inside of the Megazord, Mission 43: Christmas Determination, Mission 44: Christmas Eve - Time to Finish Our Mission and Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 11.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 11, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ｢突撃！メガゾードの中へ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢突撃！メガゾードの中へ｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi